


Three Midsummer Night's Dream

by BloodPact



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPact/pseuds/BloodPact
Summary: Three nights between Gellert and Albus in the summer at Godric's Hollow.





	1. First night-Owls

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in Chinese./本篇语言为简体中文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是盖勒特与阿不思相识的第一个夜晚，猫头鹰忙碌地奔波于两家阁楼之间。

**First night-owls**

亲爱的盖勒特，

原谅我一时的头晕目眩，这是否是我臆想的梦境？如果是，那我将在天明后一无所有。一切如同病态的高热，它渴望更加持久的滋养。

希望明早我还能记得一切。

你诚挚的，

阿不思

红发的少年即将卷起羊皮纸的时候，窗外就传来笃笃的响声，阿不思头也没抬地挥手开窗，下一秒，一个金发少年大笑着跃入窗内。

“那些猫头鹰太慢了，阿尔，我有好多话想和你说。”盖勒特格林德沃此刻站在阿不思的卧室里，好奇地打量着他背后的置物架，那上面有不少稀奇古怪的珍稀材料，其中一半是为了给他妹妹熬制魔药用的。盖勒特在阿不思不自在的前一秒挪开了视线，他大步跨到了他的书桌前，扯出一张羊皮纸，挥笔疾书起来。

阿不思对眼前这个堂皇入室的人却半分驱逐的意思都没有。盖勒特用羽毛笔精心绘制了三个形状：“这是什么？”阿不思低头审视他的手稿，还有圆圈和三角。格林德沃将它们组合起来，他终于想起来，坎德拉的葬礼上，他曾路过佩弗利尔家族的墓碑。

“这是你此行的目的？”阿不思发问，他敏锐显然受到了赞许，盖勒特脸上出现了一种快活的大笑，他伸出手，阿不思不假思索地搭了上去，下一秒，邓布利多家的阁楼上传来一声响亮的挥鞭响声，伴随着阿不福斯愤怒的咆哮。

他们重新出现在谷仓的顶上，猫头鹰们受到突如其来的惊吓，纷纷拍打着翅膀慌乱离去，留下盖勒特和阿不思哈哈大笑。

“你没有看到我弟弟的表情，他一准儿气急了。”阿不思捧着自己的肚子，笑的弯下了腰。这几周以来他第一次如此发自内心地欢笑，他从未感到如此舒畅，此刻，盖勒特犹如一阵风，吹散了压在他心头的阴翳。

“来个追逐比赛吧。”盖勒特忽然提议。

“你绝对疯了。”阿不思笑着说，然而他率先从房顶迈了出去，然后幻影移形。

他们相互追逐着，从谷仓到教堂，造访每一处屋顶，惊醒山谷中每一只沉睡的动物，把笑声吹散在夏日的风里。山谷刚刚进入盛夏，墓地的野花开的正盛，星星点点，反倒成了风景。阿不思拉着紧随其后的盖勒特来到母亲的墓前，他们的嘴角还带着笑意，盖勒特没有多问什么，只是用魔杖缓缓在空中画了一个圈，一个郁金香圈出现在坎德拉的墓碑上。

“我有我妈妈的发色。”阿不思轻声说，像对盖勒特诉说，也像喃喃自语。盖勒特牵着他的手变成了十指紧握，阿不思察觉到这点，扭过头向他微笑。

“这块土地上栖息着伟大的灵魂。”盖勒特注视着阿不思，而佩佛利尔的墓穴在他们不远处，伟大正等着他们联手去探索，他不愿失去这个机会。

“谢谢你盖勒特。”拯救我于俗世之中——有那么一瞬间，阿不思的内心这么说着，他看着同样冲他微笑的少年，他带着异域的口音、异色的瞳孔、金灿灿的头发，每一处都那么的鲜活、生动又分明，盖勒特就像一股夏日的风暴，来的彻底又热烈，灌溉他因责任枯泽的心田。

那个吻来的太过于快，盖勒特拉近了他们的距离，然后捧着阿不思的双颊用力地吻了下去。他的牙齿磕到了阿不思的嘴唇，然后有些笨拙地试图缓解他们之间的疼痛，用一种更糟糕的舔舐。阿不思可以断定，他的男孩不怎么常吻别人，他粉饰着成熟的躯壳底下，住着的仍是一个少年人的灵魂。

阿不思可以断定，他爱着他。

从相识的第一天起。


	2. Second night-Hookah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二个夜晚，他们分享了彼此最深的秘密

**Second night-Hookah**

_**谷仓，月光，四寂无人的夜晚——** _

月光惊醒了沉睡的猫头鹰们，它们扑棱着翅膀纷纷离开了谷仓顶上的窝棚，远处传来夜枭的咕咕声、蝉鸣与狐狸的嚎叫，小镇的夜晚格外的宁静。

谷堆里窸窸窣窣的声音终于停下了，年轻人们终于找到了一个满意的舒适角度。盖勒特窝在阿不思的肩头，他们享受着默契的沉默，也享受着彼此的陪伴。

“我们终于有了一点属于彼此的时间，我讨厌这个。”盖勒特咕哝着。

阿不思闭着眼，嘴角带着微笑，下巴抵着盖勒特金色的脑袋。事实上，自从遇见盖勒特之后他笑的太多了，就像喝了咯咯烈酒一样停不下来。

他的笑声引起了对方的回应，震动从他的胸腔传来，在酒精的作用下，盖勒特反手过来挠阿不思的痒痒，他们很快笑作一团，把身下的草梗揉的更加凌乱。

“酒喝光了。”阿不思温柔地说，嘴角还挂着笑意，脸颊绯红。

“我能麻烦这位伟大的巫师替我再斟一杯火焰威士忌吗？”盖勒特歪着头看向阿不思，月光下的他轮廓柔和，带着模糊的诡异美感，灰蓝色的海洋在那双眼眸中蛰伏。

阿不思抬起手指弹了一下盖勒特的杯子，酒液打着旋从杯底冒出，逐渐没至杯沿，一小簇蓝色的火焰噗的一声冒了出来，然后杯子自动飘到了盖勒特嘴边。

“瞧瞧，多漂亮的无杖无声咒。”盖勒特并没有急于去接酒杯，而是亲呢地望着阿不思，喜悦从他的身体里由内而外地散发出来，他快活地看着他，毫无保留。

“跟我保证这是最后一杯，而且你不会跟巴希达女士透露半个字。”阿不思有些头晕目眩，他盯着盖勒特的眼睛，陷入无法自拔的对视中，最近他们常常这样，等再清醒过来的时候已经满脸绯红。

“我保证。”盖勒特的嘴角上扬，眼睛仍旧笑盈盈地盯着阿不思，他甚至还轻轻地点了点头。

阿不思扭头贴心地帮他吹熄了酒杯上的火焰。

阿不思总是有他的担忧，但这些担忧都在盖勒特啜饮了一口威士忌，并向他袭来的时候被抛诸脑后。他喜欢盖勒特，喜欢他的智慧，他的魅力，他的风趣，他孩子气的独占欲，喜欢和他在一起时，阿不思只是阿不思，一个刚刚毕业，前途无量的年轻巫师。

他快要沉迷于此，无法脱身了。阿不思迷迷糊糊地想，我一准是疯了。他咽下盖勒特渡过来的半口威士忌，有些飘飘然地回到他们最初依偎在一块的姿势。

盖勒特用魔杖指着自己的口袋念了句飞来咒，一个连接着管子的诡异发光骷髅头从他的无痕延展袋中跳了出来。

“答应我，你不会跟巴希达女士透露半个字。”盖勒特眼中露出狡黠的神采，他拿起管子的末端，盯着阿不思充满探究的眼睛，深深地吸了一口。

盖勒特似乎十分享受地仰起了头颅，阿不思在他们大胆的一些相互探索里，曾经见过这个神情，那一般预示着盖勒特极度享受当下——然后他张开了饱满的玫瑰色嘴唇，白色的烟圈从嘴里一个个地吐出，盖勒特得意洋洋地表演着，享受着阿不思全部的注意力。

他又深吸了一口，随后吐出了一个巨大的烟圈，它在空气中颤抖着变成了死亡圣器的标识，盖勒特用手虚架着它，顽皮地将它推到了阿不思脸上。阿不思扬着头颅，眼睛微阖，睫毛像出生的雏鸟般轻轻颤抖，死亡圣器的烟圈碎在他脸上，顺着他面部的线条滑了过去。

“他不时挥动左手拂去面前的浓雾，他似乎只为这个烦扰而困倦。我明白地看出来，他是个天国的使者……*1”阿不思用做梦般的语气呢喃，而当他回过意识之后，瞳孔迅速放大，嘴巴开开合合，试图重拾解释的能力，可他却吐不出一个辩解字眼。

盖勒特有趣地看着他的反应，他给他的惊喜远超过了预料，于是他也决定给他相应的惊喜。他缓缓吐出肺里的烟雾，形成一个上宽下窄的漏斗状*2，受刑的灵魂在其中翻滚尖叫。盖勒特完成了这些，有些邀功地看向阿不思，却看到阿不思的双眼闪闪发光，散发着星晨般光辉。

这意味着盖勒特也曾读过那本麻瓜诗集，阿不思着迷地想，他对麻瓜并不像其他人那样充满偏见，这就是确凿证据。

他愈发地喜爱这个人了，不仅仅再是他的智慧，他的魅力，他的风趣，他孩子气的独占欲，还有他致命的吸引力：他的眼睛，他的笑声，他的——阿不思的目光从他的手上游移下去……

“来，你也试一试。”盖勒特突然递出了的骷髅水烟枪，中断了阿不思的思绪，他抬起眼睛，重新看向盖勒特。盖勒特也充满鼓励地看着他，这让他他有些跃跃欲试地接过骷髅，深吸了一口气。

童年记忆中父亲曾带着的辛辣烟草味道并没有如期而至，一股焚烧过的龙涎香混合着凤凰木、胡椒、皮革与豆蔻的味道进入了他的肺部，阿不思感受到它们在自己的肺部旋转，然后他将它们呼了出来：两股烟雾从他的鼻腔中涌出，又在上升的过程中交缠到一起，最后形成了一个曲面。

“莫比乌斯环？”盖勒特从后面把下巴架在了阿不思肩头，有趣地审视着他吐出的烟雾。

阿不思眼睛里的大海，此刻在月光下波光粼粼，如同闪耀着一整个天穹的繁星。

盖勒特突然站起来，他急促地扣住阿不思的手掌，扯着阿不思站起来。阿不思的杖尖仅够他施出一个还原咒，盖勒特就急不可耐地带着他幻影移形，留下两根独角兽的羽毛，交错地在他们搅动的气流中飞舞。

_**山顶，午夜，大片的月见草田——** _

幻影移形的时候，阿不思与盖勒特狠狠地压在彼此的身上，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，感受着彼此心脏鼓动的节拍，还未落地，大片揉杂的植物气息就钻入阿不思的鼻腔。

“今晚的月见草要开花了。” 盖勒特站在他身侧，他们十指紧扣，夜风钻入他们的衬衫，试图将它们与肉体分离。

阿不思率先倒在这片柔软的草茎上，和无数的枝条一起匍匐在少年人的身下，它们本要开花的，阿不思和盖勒特接吻时这样想。

盖勒特的手肘桎梏于阿不思身侧，他拉开他们之间的距离，抚上阿不思的脸颊问：“你在想什么？”

逆着月光，阿不思看不清盖勒特现在的表情，他盯着盖勒特脑袋后面的月亮回答道：“一位陌生人。”

“陌生人？”

“他的血本该属于我的血，他的肉本该属于我的肉，他是我的骨中骨，他是我的肉中肉……*3”

盖勒特将手掌覆在阿不思的双眼之上，他的睫毛搔过他的手心，带来刺痒的感觉“……那便与我安歇。”说完，他放开对阿不思的压制，后者急切地撑起身来，与他接吻。

月色均匀地铺洒在高崖上，晚风猎猎，两个人的衣衫不知早被吹落到了何方。阿不思的喉咙断断续续地发出愉悦的尖叫，他感到自己在风中坠落，又在即将粉身碎骨的时刻被一双坚实的手臂揽住，再度抛向空中。

盖勒特的吻如同夏日的暴雨，细密急促又无情地击打他每一寸肌肤，他像一记无情的鞭子将阿不思击打的粉身碎骨，又用温存和甜言蜜语将他的躯干重新黏合。阿不思无力地在名为盖勒特的海洋中涡旋，像失去了主舵的船舶那样随波逐流。

阿不思的一部分被抽离，又有新的什么被灌注进来，而那个吊坠就在盖勒特的胸前晃荡，折射出云母般瑰丽的光泽。他在恍惚中回想起他们低语的誓言，以梅林的名义，将彼此的血液相连，灵魂相通，这世间再没人比他们更亲近彼此，亲兄弟也无法比拟。

云翳终于彻底散去，大片的月见草绽放开来，银色的花粉从花苞中涌出，在他们身侧汇聚成一条银灿灿的河流。

“花开了……”盖勒特伏在他耳朵旁轻声说，阿不思的身体紧绷，脖颈长伸，发出一声啜泣般的欢愉。

*1 《神曲》第九首诗：《复仇女神和天使》

*2 《神曲》中描绘的地狱形状

*3 创世纪 2:23


	3. Third night-Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三个夜晚，就在他们启程前夕，一切戛然而止的前夕，命运在不久后粗暴又潦草地给他们画上了句号。

**Third night-Escape**

_——肉身是自由的牢笼_

今天是新月，谷仓里只有零星的星光，阿不思和格林德沃依偎在一起，左手与右手交握。

“就今晚，我们就这么做，现在就去巴黎吧。”格林德沃懒洋洋地扯了扯与他紧扣的手，阿不思低低地笑了。

“你忘了我们要带上安娜，还要跟阿布道别吗？”阿不思温和地提醒道，可他也没有半分起身要走的意思：“然后，是的，想到要在下个日出后再见同样使我煎熬。可明天的这个时候，我们就会畅饮着法国的香槟，品尝着饮酒奶酪；你、我还有安娜，我们就总在一起了。”

“一想到还要与你分离到日出就让我心如刀绞，而果实要等到成熟才足够甘美对吧？”盖勒特转头，在那光洁饱满的额头上，留下又一个吻。

作为回应，他的阿不思捧着他的脸颊，细细地在他的脸颊上留下同样炽热的吻，黑暗中，他们用最原始的方式描摹彼此的轮廓，试图在下次见面之前为彼此留下更多的痕迹。

“要我说，我们现在就走，晚些再来接安娜。”盖勒特突然用双手摁住阿不思的双肩，他的眼睛蓝的发亮，就像一团火焰，在黑暗中格外刺眼。

阿不思从他的语气中听出一丝疯狂，可谁又能评判盖勒特呢？因为世间唯一有资格的人此刻和他一样疯狂，阿不思，全优通过N.E.W.Ts，无数荣誉与奖状簇拥的男学生会主席，霍格沃茨百年一遇的天才，此刻不过是一个为爱头昏脑热的傻瓜。

“这听起来真诱人，盖尔，就像你所有的那些疯狂的点子一样。”阿不思略微动摇着，心怀赞美，引得盖勒特大笑：“别忘记，那其中一大半归功于你的理论！我的爱，你将是魔法界两个伟大的改革者之一！”

“而我们，”盖勒特骄傲地补充，“将永远被世人铭记！姑婆一定会写到我们，她会发现那些伟大的通信，还有足够的照片……想想吧！我们会被永久载入魔法史，阿不思与格林德沃，伟大的革命领袖，政治家，改革者，爱人。

“巴希达女士一定会狠狠嘲笑你留下的这些得意洋洋的小线索。”阿不思趁机推了盖勒特一把，他们大笑着滚作一团，然后接吻，试图以此平复喘息，笑意挂在他们脸上，从未消失。

“只待天明。”阿不思捋顺爱人凌乱的金发。

“只待天明。”盖勒特看着阿不思，他已经是世界上最快乐的人。


End file.
